Let It Out
by iloveme5895
Summary: Joker beat up Harley, yet again. With her pride and spirit broken, she made her way to her BFF's, Ivy's place. Ivy hates to see how Joker treats her. She decides to show Harley just how she should be treated. Harley says she likes it rough and the way Joker beats her, Ivy can show her that too… only without all misplaced anger. MA! don't like the pairing don't read please. Ivy/Ha


An: Hi this is my first Ivy/Harley story. My future wifey wanted me to write a story in this genera. So here I am : ). there are references of different episodes within the series as well as "Gotham Girls"

I hope you enjoy, there is no real plot or anything just a smexy story.

Summary: Joker beat up Harley, yet again. With her pride and spirit broken, she made her way to her BFF's, Ivy's place. Ivy hates to see how Joker treats her. She decides to show Harley just how she should be treated. Harley says she likes it rough and the way Joker beats her, Ivy can show her that too… only without all misplaced anger.

* * *

Let it out!

"Harley!" His voice went through the hideout and made Harley jump. She knew whenever her hubby came home yelling like that, she was going to be his punching bag again. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the upcoming events.

Harley came out of their bedroom just as the Joker was walking up the stairs. "Mister J," she said in greetings. One look at the Joker and she could see the anger rolling off him. "What happened?" She asked afraid to know the answer.

The Joker glared his eyes at her as he got to the top of the stairs. "Well my little sweetens. The heist went terribly wrong." He said, as he got closer to her. "Ask me why."

She gulped, "Why it that?" She already knew where this was going. Their relationship was a constant back and forth of power. Her pumpkin got out smarted and out matched by B-man for god only knows how many times now, and so to make him feel like a bigger man he came to her. She knew this was how he dealt with his pride and ego being hurt.

The Joker stopped right in front of her. "The Batman!" he yelled before his hand came down and smacked her across the face. "He and his little Bat army." He pushed her into the room; she flung across the room and landed on the floor. "I was so close, I almost pulled it off." He muttered more to himself as he came into the room and started to pace back and forth.

"You'll get him next time puddin." Harley said as she got herself up off her feet. The second she said it she could feel the change in his mood yet again. She took a breath and prepared herself for the next blow.

The joker turned and narrowed his eyes at her, "NEXT TIME!" he yelled before hitting her again. "It's always next time." He said again before hitting her. "Next time I'll get him, Next time I can." He said hitting her again. Harley ended up against the wall with the Joker right in front of her. "I'm tired of it being next time!" He punched her in the ribs and Harley felt the crack after the blow. "I want it to be this time!"

Harley could only watch as the Joker took all his aggression out on her. This wasn't the first nor would it be the last time Harley felt Joker's fists. He ended up throwing her on the bed. She closed her eyes knowing what he was going to do next. She was a tool for him to use whenever he wanted. His hands still hit and slapped her, as he entered her and took out his anger into fucking her.

At the end of it all, he laid next to her. "You're the only one who understands." He said before passing out. Harley stayed quite and waited before she got up and limped her way over to the bathroom. Her body was bruised; her face was black and blue. Fingerprints covered her neck some were old some were new. It was hard to know exactly when each mark happened anymore. If she didn't have any, she wouldn't know what to do.

She pulled her shirt up and saw the bruise around her broken rib. She sighed and made her way to get dressed. She was Harley Quinn, which meant there was no way she could go to a doctor without being arrested quickly afterwards. She hadn't done anything extremely 'bad' since leaving Arkham this last time. Still she didn't need to cops knowing what happened between her and Joker. The Psychologist already knew how messed up their relationship really was.

She needed it though. In school they told her that every person who is interested in this field is messed up to some degree. Even therapists and Psychologists had to see someone to talk about their stuff with. When she first started seeing the Joker her therapist told her that maybe she was getting too attached. "Oh no it's a professional relationship. I'm fantasized by his past. Think if I can cure him, I'll be famous in the community."

She still wondered how she got so off track. Whenever she's away from the Joker she's perfectly fine. The second he comes around she turns back into Harley Quinn, not the Harleen Quinzel, she once was.

Harley walked the streets of Gotham, something that in the daylight was dangerous so at 2 A.M god knows what could happen to her. If she were anyone else something would happen, everyone knew her as the Joker's girl. That seemed to be the only thing that kept everyone away from her. There was a fear of the Joker, more then that of Batman. Batman will hurt you and put you into jail or Arkham if you're lucky. The Joker will kill you without a second thought.

Harley eventually made it to her destination. The pain on her side was killing her as she made the few steps to her best friend's townhome. She knocked on the familiar door and waited for a familiar face to come to the door. "Who the hell would come to my house this late?" Harley could hear Ivy on the other side of the door as she heard her best friend unlock the door and open it. "Harley?" Ivy said as she looked over her best friend. Her face instantly hardened, as she looked her friend up and down. "What did he do this time?"

"I'm ok Red." Harley tried to convince her friend. "I just need a patch job. I fell and I think my rib is broken."

"You fell?" She questioned knowing that the blonde girl was more graceful then she put on. Harley was a gymnast; she didn't casually slip and fall. Ivy wasn't stupid; she knew what happened.

"Please Red. Don't ask questions." Ivy sighed and opened the door for her friend to come in. She watched as Harley limped her way inside. Ivy frowned at her friend's body. Ivy was used to Harley coming over every so often for these kinds of visits. She would be destroyed, barley alive at times. She would stay a few days until she was healthy, or as healthy as Harley could be, before going back to the Joker.

Ivy's face tightened as she thought about the Joker. They hated each other. It was common knowledge between all the supper criminals, and low life thugs as well. Ivy didn't like many of the male supper criminals, but she could get along with most of them. Joker on the hand was completely different.

Ivy would call Joker out on what he did to Harley and he would tell her to mind her business. Ivy hated the low life scum. If Harley weren't so attached to the clown she would have already had him killed.

What pissed Ivy off the most was how different Harley was with him compared to everyone else. It was as if Joker had some mind control over her. She would follow his every step without hesitation. If he told her to do something, she would do it. No questions asked, no care for anything but Jokers approval. That kind of trust was unheard of, and Ivy knew the Joker didn't deserve it.

A part of her wished that Harley gave that trust to her.

Ivy always thought herself asexual, sex never appealed to her. That was until she met Harley. They were robbing a museum and she helped her out. Called her poison oaky, and even gave her a nickname, Red. It wasn't long until the name stuck. If anyone else dared to call her that, they would find themselves eaten by a plant in a few seconds.

She had a soft spot for the cute clown girl.

Ivy didn't know exactly when it started, but she found herself growing attached to Harley. She was always full of a bright light. She could be fine with just hanging out in the garden with her. Of course Harley was constantly annoying her at first, but it became routine after a while.

When she left to go back to the Joker the first time she was happy to see the blonde go. After a while though, she missed the company. A few years later and now Ivy almost begged the Blonde the stay with her. She would always smile and tell her "My place is with Joker."

It frustrated her to no end. How could Harley stay with a man who beat her all the time? Every time Harley left she swore it would be the last time she would open her heart up to the girl, but every time she came back beaten and bruised Ivy hoped that this time things would change.

It's been 3 years, and nothing has changed.

Harley limped her way over to the couch and sat down while she tried not to hurt herself any more. "Let me see." Ivy said as she came down to squat in front of Harley. She watched as the blonde lifted her shirt up to show the bruise that covered a chunk of her body. "He hit you." She said without needing the other girl to say anything else. Her eyes looked over the other bruises on her body and the stitches where he cut her. Ivy stood up and went to her garden.

Harley sat there ashamed as her friend gathered up her plants to help her. Harley looked down at the body, more importantly at the bruise that covered the right side of her upper stomach, side, and back. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to show.

She loved the Joker, and she knew the Joker loved her in the only way that he knew how. It still didn't help the pain that being with him caused her. She was long over the fantasy that he would ever love her the way she wanted. They were never going to have children and be a normal family. For the longest time she blamed B-man, he was the one that got in the way of their relationship. It took her a lot to face the truth. B-man wasn't the reason why Joker couldn't love her, Joker was.

She still stood by him. She still loved him in everyway she could. Harley could take a hit, a punch, anything as long as she still had him. She gave up everything for him, and once she did that she knew there was no turning back.

There were times when she tried to stay away from him. She went into hiding and tried to get back to a normal life, but he found her. He always finds her. He always sucks her back in. He would call her name and look at her with a smile on his face. She would melt right there.

She was the only one who lived as long as she did with him. He killed everyone who worked for him at one point or another. She was with him day in and day out, and he never killed her. He might have beaten her, but he's never taken a gun and shot her point blank. She's seen him do it countless times, but he's never raised a gun at her.

Was that love?

Harley was jolted from her thoughts when Ivy returned with a shot in her hands. "No!" Harley yelled as she saw the needle. She tried to get up and found vines come out from seemingly nowhere to keep her in place.

"How many times do we have to go through this Harley?" Ivy asked as she approached her. "This will help you."

"Why can't it ever be a pill?" Harley asked as she struggled to get out of the vines. Ivy rolled her eyes as she watched Harley's weak attempt of getting out of the vines.

"A pill isn't going to target the area you need it to." Ivy stood in front of Harley with a hand on her hip. "I need to shoot this where the break is to fix your bone." Harley squirmed in the seat and closed her eyes as she waited for the familiar pain that came from a needle. She has always hated getting shots, even when she was a kid.

Ivy sighed as she quickly poked Harley and pushed the medicine into her body. "It should be fixed up soon." Harley nodded as she felt the needle go out of her skin. Once the needle was out, the vines disappeared as well.

"What did you give me this time Red?" Harley asked as she pushed her shirt back down.

"A new medicine. It should help heal your bones quicker then doing it by yourself."

"Thanks Red." Harley said as she went to stand up. She faulted a bit in her step and Ivy's plants surrounded her and helped her up. She smiled sheepishly at her. "You're the best." She gave Ivy a hug before she headed to the door.

Ivy quickly stopped her. "You're staying here Harley."

"But Mister J will get mad if I'm not there when he wakes up."

"You think I care about what he's feeling." Harley shook her head no; she knew how much her friend hated him. "He beat you Harley! When are you going to see that he is not good for you?" She sighed and made her way over to Harley. "I'm so afraid that one of these days I'll see you face in the newspaper saying that Joker killed you."

"Red." Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy. "He won't kill me."

Ivy pulled away, "You don't know that. He beats you up without a second thought."

"I know," Harley rubbed her arm. "But I kind of like it."

"You like getting punched and having your bones break?"

"No, I like the roughness." She said as she blushed. Ivy frowned at Harley's words. She liked it when he was rough with her. 'Why didn't Harley see that you can be rough without seriously being injured? '

"You like it rough?" She asked before pushing Harley up against the wall.

"What are you doing Red?" Harley's voice went up an octave.

"Giving it to you the way you like it." She said back before attacking Haley's lips with her own. Ivy was done with all the talk about how Harley loved that man who beat her. She was going to show Harley how she felt.

Harley was confused by her best friend's actions. What was Ivy thinking? Harley pushed Red away and looked at her. "Red? What is going on?"

Ivy looked at Harley. "Don't think, just feel," she said before attaching her lips to Harley's again.

Harley closed her eyes and tried to do just that. She felt Ivy's tongue run against her lower lip. Harley's body reacted by shivering. Her body felt tingly and strangely alive. She leaned forward as Ivy's tongue entered her mouth. Her tongue was smooth against her own. Harley felt a wet spot starting to form between her legs.

Ivy pushed her body up against Harley's, and trapped her against the wall. Ivy felt Harley's body tremble and shake the more she devoured her mouth. Ivy felt a sense of power and accomplishment as she brought the girl to a puddle in her hands.

Ivy pulled away to see Harley's eyes closed and a bright red blush across her face. Her breathing was labored and even though she backed away, Harley was using the wall to support her body.

Harley's eyes opened slowly as she looked at Ivy. Before she could say another word, Ivy started kissing her again. Harley was right back where she was before. She felt the way she did when she first did the uneven bars, when she jumped from one bar to the other, in gymnastics; she was scared but excited at the same time.

Harley felt something wrap itself around her leg. Harley pulled away to see one of Ivy's plant stuck to her body. "Ivy, what is going on?"

Ivy smiled and didn't answer the girl's question; instead she walked away into the kitchen. Harley found her self stuck to the wall unable to move within a few seconds. "Red this isn't funny!" Harley said as she tried to get away.

Ivy smiled as she grabbed a wooden spoon and made her way back to the yelling blonde in the living room. Harley's clothes were already off; thanks to the plants she had living with her. "Red, this is starting to get weird." Harley said as she looked at the vines the held her. "I don't appreciate plants undressing me."

"They were only doing what I wanted them to do." Harley pouted and looked away.

"It's still weird. People normally take each other's cloths off. I also don't like plants being used when we are…" She looked at Ivy to finish the sentence, but the other wasn't saying a word wanting her to finish, "doing whatever we are doing."

Ivy smirked, "What do you think we are doing?"

Harley blushed, "I don't know. Messing around?"

Ivy approached her, "I'm going to show you that you don't have to be beaten up by that monster." She took the spoon she had in her hand and smacked it up against Harley's ass. Harley screamed out in surprise.

"Red!" she half yelled half moaned as another smack hit her. She was confused on how to feel. She loved being spanked, but it was from Ivy, her best friend. Ivy took the spoon and rubbed it around her clit. Harley moaned out and tried to move with the spoon. Ivy started to move the spoon in circles. Ivy could see Harley's wetness on the spoon. Ivy was getting wet at the thought of making Harley wet.

Ivy pulled the spoon away and smacked her on the ass again. "Do you like that Harley?" She asked making the vines let Harley go so she could get closer to her. Harley was on the floor naked and filled with mixed emotions. "I asked you a question Harley." Ivy grabbed her by the hair and Harley moaned at the roughness. Ivy made her sit up. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes," Harley said moaning as she did so.

"Yes what?" Ivy asked as she pulled on Harley's hair.

"I like it." Harley answered, "I like it so much."

"What do you like Harley?" Ivy asked as she took the spoon and rubbed it against her clit again.

"I like it," Harley said trying to get her words. "When you touch me, and pull my hair." She said as Ivy took the spoon away.

Ivy smiled and positioned herself in front of Harley. She sat down, the knees on the other side of Harley's legs. Harley moaned as she felt Ivy's warmth surrounding her. Ivy started to suck on Harley's neck.

Harley moaned at the contact as Ivy's hands moved down to touch Harley's body. She moved her hands to her breasts and lightly touched her nipples. Harley moaned at the touch. Encouraged, Ivy pinched and twisted the nub in-between her fingers. Harley gasped at the feeling. Her body was in heaven with every touch.

Ivy rubbed her head against Harley's body and felt herself sinking into the warmth coming from Harley's body. Ivy licked and kissed the body in front of her. How long she dreamed of doing all these things to her, and now they were finally coming true.

Harley moved her hands to touch Ivy. She still had her outfit on. Her hands moved to Ivy's shoulders. Harley caressed Ivy's body and quickly pushed the straps down. Ivy stopped her hand, "I take my clothes off," she said looking at Harley. Harley nodded, as Ivy pulled her outfit down bellow her breast.

Harley lowered her hands down to touch Ivy's body. It was soft and smooth. So different from Joker's, which was covered in scares much like her own body.

She bit her lip as she lightly touched Ivy's breast. "You can touch them." Ivy said as she moaned. Harley watched Ivy as she and closed her eyes.

Harley moved her hand a bit lower to touch Ivy's nipple. Ivy pushed her body closer to Harley's hand. Harley watched Red in anticipation. She liked the way Ivy looked and reacted to her.

Harley leaned her head down to the level of Ivy's breast. She looked up and saw Ivy watching her. "Can I use my tongue now?" Harley asked.

"Yes you may," Ivy answered back dominantly.

Harley loved this side of Ivy. Harley leaned over and started to slowly lick Ivy's breast. Ivy inhaled sharply. Harley's head was suddenly being pushed to Ivy's breast. Harley opened her mouth and allowed Ivy to control her head and push her face into her boob.

Harley felt herself getting wetter by the second. The more she licked Ivy's boob and the more she heard Ivy's moans of pleasure the more she wanted to feel Ivy in another way.

Ivy pushed Harley off her boob. Harley looked up at Ivy as she stood up and let her outfit drop to the floor.

Harley knew her friend was hot, but she didn't know just how beautiful she was naked. Harley looked down at herself and felt insecure. Ivy took Harley's head and made her look up, "Your beautiful." Harley smiled.

Vines came out again and wrapped around Harley's body. "RED!" she yelled out as the vines took her up to Ivy's bedroom.

"You like it Harley," she said back, "think of it as an extension of myself."

"It's a plant Red, it's not you." Harley said as she was put into Ivy's bedroom. Ivy was right behind her and shut the door as she entered the room. Harley looked around and saw all the plants that covered Ivy's room. It was like a jungle of plants. "If we are going to do this," Ivy's eyebrow rose and Harley blushed, "You know have sex or whatever, you have to promise no more using plants."

"What if I want to restrain you?" Ivy said with a smirk.

"You do that with you body, or chains, or rope, not a plant Red. Please if we are going to advance our friendship like this we need rules."

"What do you think this is?" Ivy asked as she stepped forward closer to Harley.

Harley bit her lip, "I don't know, a friends with benefits kind of thing."

"I don't want that Harley." Ivy said as she approached Harley. She stopped in front of the other girl, "I want you to be mine. Fully and completely."

"But the Joker." Harley started to say, but was stopped by Ivy.

"I don't want to hear his name again." Ivy said as she pushed Harley to the bed. "Has Joker ever caressed you? Has he ever loved you the way I have? I've taken care of you for years. I've fixed you up every time you come to my place. I've made you stronger and immune to diseases and poisons. I've held you when you were crying. I've broken you out of Arkham, I've stolen with you, and I've manipulated Bruise Wayne for you so we could have a shopping trip.

"I've done so much for you Harley. What else do you need me to do to prove to you how much I love you? What do you need me to do for you to stay with me and not go back to him?"

"Oh Red." Harley sat up and touched Ivy's red hair. "How long have you had these feelings for me?"

"Ever since you first left to go back with the Joker."

"That was years ago." Harley couldn't believe it. Ivy had all these feelings for her.

"Yea, and when Joker was locked up and you stayed with me, that was the best 6 months of my life."

"Ivy." Harley's voice was sad, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wouldn't have mattered." She looked down at the bed, "It doesn't matter now either. You're crazy for Joker even though he hurts you. I don't understand what he has over you." Ivy frowned at her words, "Most of all, I wish I could do that to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could make you stay. I wish I could just say your name and have you run to me without a second thought. I wish you'd loved me."

Harley grabbed Ivy's face and pulled it down to kiss her. Ivy had these feelings for a long time. Harley wanted to be the person she needed, but Harley didn't know if she could be. She decided that for now she would ease the pain. Right now she could love Ivy the way she deserved to be loved.

Ivy felt Harley's kiss and allowed herself to be dragged into Harley's touch. It was sweet, different then how things had been going for them. This wasn't just a sexual kiss this was a loving one.

Ivy felt tears starting to build behind her eyes. Ivy pulled away and looked down at Harley. Harley was looking at Ivy with a loving look in her eyes. Ivy didn't know how long it would last, but she knew that tonight she was going to be with Harley. She wasn't going to think about tomorrow or her emotions; she was going to give Harley all of her.

Ivy leaned down and kissed Harley. Harley kissed back while wrapping her arms around Ivy's neck holding her in place. Harley felt Ivy's finger tips lightly touching her body.

Their mouths melted together both of them kissing as though they were lovers. Harley felt something from Ivy that she never felt before. Not from any of those douche bags she dated in high school and college, not even something she felt from Joker.

She was afraid of it. Joker has given her everything she ever needed. What was it that Ivy was doing that was so different? There wasn't any anger radiating off her. There was love; there was wanting.

Harley could feel it deep inside her body. This warming feeling that seemed to travel through her body and heighten her senses. Harley moaned as every place their bodies touched sent shivers to her vagina.

Ivy pushed her body up against Harley and felt the blonde shutter in pleasure. She positioned her pussy to rub against Harley's, and slowly moved back and forth. Their wetness joined together, like their sex was and created a euphoric feeling for the both of them.

Ivy moved faster as she felt herself getting closer and closer to release.

Harley moaned and moved her body to match Ivy's. She felt herself getting higher and tried her best to hold the feeling back. The more their bodies moved and the more Ivy's clit rubbed against her own, the harder it was to hold it in. "I can't." Harley moaned.

"You can't what?" Ivy asked as she trusted her body against Harley's. She could feel her pussy starting to throb as she got closer.

"Hold it back," she moaned, "oh god red. I need to." She moaned out as her body started to get to her climax.

"Then cum for me." Ivy said, a few seconds later she felt Harley's body shake and Harley screamed her name in pleasure. Ivy couldn't stop her body from quickly joining Harley's in release.

They kept moving throughout their climaxes and quickly found themselves reaching that point again. "Ahhh!" Harley was screaming in pleasure. Ivy kept moving as they reached orgasm after orgasm.

A few hours after they had sex, Harley woke up and looked over at Ivy. She was confused and didn't know what to do. She could stay here, or she could go back to Joker. She didn't know how to survive without both of them.

She knew she couldn't have it both ways. This was it. Stay or leave.

Harley looked out towards the window and saw sunlight starting to peak through the blinds. Harley felt tears starting to form and drip down her face. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. How could she return to Joker after she betrayed him?

What would Joker do if she stayed? Would he hunt her down? Would he hurt Red? Harley looked back to where her body laid sleeping. She couldn't have her get hurt.

Harley quietly went down stairs and grabbed her clothes. She slipped them on and left. She had to go back to him.

When the door shut Ivy's eyes opened and tears were gathering in her eyes. She knew this would happen. She couldn't keep Harley. She cried, she cried for letting herself believe for a moment that Harley might actually stay. She cried for letting herself get so wrapped up in the other girl.

Harley walked down the street, she too cried. She cried for betraying Joker, she cried for her mixed up feeling for Ivy, she cried for making a decision that felt wrong. She cried knowing that she could never go back to Ivy.

Harley walked until she came across the place she stayed with Joker. She didn't know if she made the right decision, but she knows she has to live with this decision for the rest of her life.

She walked up the steps and entered the warehouse she shared with Joker. She walked up the stairs and saw Joker still passed out. She felt tears starting to acclimate again. She held them back and got back into bed as though she never left. Joker would never know, and that is how it had to be.

He would kill Red, and she couldn't live with herself if he did that to her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would never speak of last night, it was her secret.

* * *

An: and there it is. I think this is what Harley would do, she would go back to Joker. But I think it's as realistic as I could make it. Tell me what you think!

Thanks,

Ashley


End file.
